


A Pizza and Beer Night

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pizza and beer night at the McGarrett/Williams household after a rough day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pizza and Beer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> For simplyn2deep
> 
> I tried to incorporate one of the suggested prompts, but the boys had other ideas. I hope you enjoy it just the same.

Danny pulled the Camaro into Steve’s driveway and cut the engine. He grabbed the six pack of Longboards he had picked up on his way over and slid out of the car. He locked it and headed into Steve’s house expecting to find his partner out on the lanai fooling around with the grill.

Instead, he found Steve sitting on the lounger plucking the strings of a well-loved guitar. He wasn’t surprised to discover that Steve knew how to play a guitar. His partner was a bit of a jack of all trades.

In fact, he found it kinda hot, but he was going to keep that thought to himself. “Did you steal that off Bama?” he inquired as he sat the Longboards on the table.

“Believe it or not,” Steve said not bothering to look up as he continued to strum the guitar. “It was my dad’s. I found it in the garage when I was looking for the extra spare parts he had stashed in there for the Marquis.”

“This house is still full of surprises,” Danny murmured thinking back over the other surprises this house had revealed to his friend since his return to it. Not all of them had been so good. He took two beers from the six pack. He held one out to Steve and waited for him to take it.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. He set the guitar aside and took the beer Danny held out to him. “I even stumbled across a box of my stuff I thought Dad had thrown away years ago.”

“Sounds like my mom,” Danny quietly remarked. He settled into the chair across the table from the lounger and took a sip from his beer. “She’s a packrat when it comes to stuff we ‘kids’ made in school or at camp.”

Steve nodded and took a few sips from his beer before setting it on the table and picking up the guitar again. It felt good to hold something of his dad’s that still worked and brought back good memories.

“So what was in your box of stuff?” Danny inquired after a few moments of watching Steve fiddle with the guitar not sticking with one particular song.

“The usual junk a teenage boy collects,” Steve answered. “Why the interest, Danno?”

“Anything that can help me understand how you tick is a good thing,” Danny replied explaining his interest. “Besides, I’ve shown you some of my old high school stuff.”

“I’m not that hard to figure out,” Steve countered. “And, it’s sitting on the coffee table if you want to take a look.”

“Not in the mood to journey down memory lane tonight?”

“Not really.”

“Okay,” Danny said leaning back in his seat. He wouldn’t push Steve to do something he wasn’t emotionally up to doing. He wasn’t that much of an asshole. “How long before the pizza arrives?”

Steve huffed out a soft laugh. He didn’t bother to deny the fact that he had ordered pizza instead of firing up the grill. It had been a shitty day at work and he didn’t feel like cooking. “Probably another ten minutes. I called as soon as I got off the phone with you.”

“Me and my awesome timing,” Danny softly chuckled. He finished his beer and set the empty back in the carton before opening another one.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Danno,” Steve retorted with a roll of his eyes.

“You going to play something or pluck at it all night?” Danny countered not bothering to call Steve on his adolescent behavior.

“I haven’t heard you voice any requests.”

“Anything but _Sexy Eyes_.”

“It’s your lucky day, Danno,” Steve teased with a sly grin. “I don’t know that one.”

The doorbell rang before Danny could come up with an appropriate retort other than, “Saved by the bell,” which caused Steve to groan.

Danny shrugged. He set his beer down and got up to retrieve the pizza ignoring the box of Steve’s teenage belongings on the coffee table. They could go through it at another time when they were less tired and emotionally compromised.

He did make certain to snag a couple of twenties from Steve’s wallet which the other man had left innocently sitting on the foyer table, because it was Steve’s turn to buy dinner.

*&*

Danny leaned back in his seat with a sigh of contentment.

“You okay, Danno?”

“I’m doing good,” Danny replied with a lazy smile. He was full of pizza and beer and had nowhere pressing to be. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do we have any games recorded that we haven’t watched?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve quietly answered. “But, I haven’t checked today. You getting tired of my amazing guitar playing?”

“Babe, I love you, but if I listen any longer I’m going to fall asleep,” Danny replied hoping his answer didn’t sound as weak as it did in his head.

“That was weak, Danno.”

“Yeah,” Danny admitted. “But, I really am tired. Hopefully, Hawaii’s criminal element will give us the night off.”

“Amen,” Steve murmured. He didn’t want to handle another case like the one they had had that day. It had been too much of a walk down memory lane for him.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Pull the other one.”

Steve softly laughed. “Okay, I’m not fine, but I will be in a few days. Just need some time to wrap my head around some things.”

Danny nodded. He didn’t like how Steve compartmentalized the things that bothered him, but he didn’t have much room to talk when it came to dealing with such things himself. “You’ll let me know when you’re ready to talk, right?”

“I will,” Steve promised.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I know you will, Danno.”

“Okay,” Danny sighed. He forced himself to stand and begin to clean up the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes when all he wanted to do was close his eyes for a little while.

“I can get that if you want to head to bed early,” Steve offered before putting the guitar away for the night. He had noticed in the past half hour how many times Danny had fought to keep his eyes open. “It was a hard day for all of us.”

Danny rested a hand on an empty beer bottle and yawned. Steve was right. It had been a hard day for all of them. “I will if you promise not to stay down here and mope.”

“Mope?”

“You know what I mean, Steven,” Danny retorted barely managing to keep from rolling his eyes at his lover.

“I do,” Steve agreed. He stood up and helped Danny clean up.

*&*

Steve pulled down the covers and settled on his side of the bed while he waited for Danny to finish getting ready for bed. He was tired, but he knew he wouldn’t go right to sleep because his brain wasn’t ready to shut up for the day.

“Babe, you’re thinking too hard,” Danny said from where he leaned in the doorway of the bathroom breaking into Steve’s thoughts.

Steve shrugged. “You want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

Danny smirked. “I’m big enough to be the girl in this relationship.”

“Whatever, Danno,” Steve murmured. He got off the bed and let Danny get comfortable before turning off the lights and sliding in behind him. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, babe.”


End file.
